LLEVAME A TI
by alexacullen87
Summary: One shot, inspirado en el video del grupo A-HA! de la cancion TAKE ON ME. Bella entra a un mundo desconocido y termina encontrando al verdadero amor. One shot para The Happiness Story Contest


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la genial Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece**

******"The Happiness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del OS: LLEVAME A TI**

**Pen name: alexacullen87**

**Nombre de autor: Alexandra de Leon**

**Rating: T**

**Protagonistas: Edward, Bella**

**Antagonista: Rosalie**

**Personaje secundario: Alice**

**Summary: ****one shot inspirado en el video del grupo A-HA!, Canción Take on me. Bella, entra a un mundo desconocido donde encontrara al verdadero amor.**

**N/A: ****Este es mi primer one shot, lo escribí en la madrugada del 16 de septiembre y lo publique el mismos dia, celebrando el bicentenario de la revolución en México. Espero ser de su agrado como escritora y si no hágamelo saber para mejorar.**

**3,631 Palabras**

* * *

**LLEVAME A TI**

**BELLA POV**

Iba directo a la cafetería después de la universidad, estaba lleno y esperé cerca de la entrada a que se desocupara una mesa, por fín unas alumnas de un año más avanzado que el mío, al parecer lo eran, se levantaron y caminé a paso apresurado a la mesa antes de que la pareja que estaba atrás de mi me la ganara. Me acomode en la silla y mientras esperaba que alguna de las meseras recogiera los platos del servicio anterior, me di cuenta que habían olvidado una especie de comic, algo avejentado, de hojas amarillentas y con la portada a punto de romperse, como si hubiera pasado por muchas manos o bien, el dueño era muy descuidado, tenía como título en letras grandes, mayúsculas y en negritas "LLEVAME CONTIGO".

Lo tomé entre mis manos, y me perdí en el titulo como si de un efecto mágico se tratara. La mesera hizo su trabajo y me saco de mis cavilaciones, me pregunto qué iba a ordenar, y le pedí una hamburguesa y una coca-cola, y mientras hojeaba el comic y me entretenía con los dibujos, alguien me tapo los ojos por detrás...

- ¡Jacob!- atiné a decir, hizo berrinche porque lo descubrí y siempre lo reconocía, le dije que era su culpa por no cambiar de perfume. Reímos, platicamos, pidió su orden y me acompañó a comer la verdad Jake era como mi hermano del alma, aunque él me veía con otros ojos. Me sentía culpable por no poder corresponderle, terminamos la comida y nos despedimos. Como no llegaron a reclamar el comic, lo guarde en mi bolsa, ya encontraría a las chicas y se los devolvería.

Subí a mi vieja camioneta chevy y me dirigí a casa, el día había sido algo agotador. Charlie aun no llegaba así que limpie la cocina y le preparé la cena, en cuanto llegó la devoró y me halagó lo bien que cocinaba, nos dijimos buenas noches y subí a mi habitación, me puse la pijama, un conjunto morado que mi madre me había regalado y entre al baño, me lave la cara, me cepille los dientes y entre de nuevo a la habitación, encendí mi viejo computador para adelantar la tarea que tenía programada dentro de 3 días y solo pude avanzar un poco, había algo que no dejaba inspirarme... me quede pensando en el comic y en lo que me había motivado a llevármelo, generalmente nunca recogía nada de la calle, pero esta vez hubo algo que me impulso a hacerlo, me acerque a mi bolsa y lo saqué para leerlo.

La primer página solo tenía el titulo remarcado en negritas en el centro de la hoja, y en la siguiente un texto que decía:

**"Llévame presente, llévame a ti.  
No me olvides, estoy hecho pedazos y acabado.  
Pero ese soy yo tropezando continuamente,  
aprendiendo poco a poco que la vida es así.  
Pensarás después en mí…  
que no fue esa mi mejor decisión pero,  
la más segura que seguir lastimándote…

Algún día te buscaré de todos modos"

Y al pie de página, leí algo que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío:

" Si has leído este pensamiento, sin saltarte a la siguiente pagina, entonces…" - _ahí terminaba el texto_...

Di vuelta a la pagina y estaba en blanco, revise las otras páginas como loca y estaban en blanco, como podía ser si yo hace unas horas… y de pronto como si de magia se tratara, las hojas se revolotearon solas y me quede paralizada, salió una luz de en medio de la revista y se proyectó la imagen de un joven hermoso, pero como un dibujo en blanco y negro, se acerco a mí, me jalo de la mano, y me llevo con él, fue como viajar en el tiempo, aparecimos en un hermoso claro, lleno de hermosas flores silvestres, y el cobraba color, se veía tan humano, tan hermoso, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, y de cabello cobrizo, mas alto que yo, y me recitó la parte del pie de página completa, solo que con sus palabras.

-Si has leído el texto de la segunda página, sin saltártela para ir directo a leer la historia, entonces, no hay vuelta atrás y la profecía se ha cumplido, tu eres la persona que ha nacido para salvarme.

-¡¿Qué?-alcancé a decir nerviosa y alterada, no cabía en mi pequeña mente como podía estar metida en este lío- ¿esto es un sueño verdad? – _me pellizqu__é, di un grito de dolor y no desperté ¡seguía ahí!_

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Edward Cullen

-No me interesa quien seas, no existes, lo que quiero es salir de este lugar, sea lo que sea!-_Grité exasperada_

-Entiendo, no te irrites, pero si estás aquí y si yo salí por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, es por algo, yo en verdad existo, ¿me dejarás contarte? -_lo insté a seguir con una afirmación de cabeza ya un poco más relajada-_

-Una mujer hace años, me perseguía, quería casarse conmigo, en realidad era hermosa, solo que yo nunca pude corresponder sus sentimientos, así que se lo hice saber, ella enfurecida y herida de su ego, fue con una hechicera y esta le dijo que podía hacer algo en venganza por no haberme fijado en su belleza, le pidió que escribiera una historia a su gusto en la que yo al final quedara con ella, aunque ella nunca estaría dentro de la historia, solo me atraparía dentro de ella en cuerpo y alma y no permitiría que fuera de nadie más- suspiró y se quedó callado.

-Continúa, Edward- _le dije ya más interesada y conmovida por la historia_

-Así fue como Rosalie hizo la historia y se la entrego a la hechicera, después hizo una visita a mi casa para reconciliarse conmigo y cuando la abrace para decirle que la quería como amigos, me inyectó algo y no supe de mi hasta que me encontré atado en una silla en casa de la hechicera, me hicieron tomar un bebedizo a la fuerza y me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia, pero antes de perderme totalmente la hechicera susurro en mi oído y me dijo que habría una persona que nacería para salvarme de ese hechizo, que pasarían años, pero que ella seria destinada para mí, que poseeria un alma bondadosa y llena de amor, y mientras eso pasara, yo volvería a repetir una y otro vez tortuosamente la historia con Rosalie cada vez que cayera en manos de alguien, hasta llegar a las manos indicadas y que solo ella podría leer un texto clave que la haría pasar a este mundo para poder salvarme...

-Una vez dentro de este libro

–Historieta-_corregí, todavía anonadada, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que me decía_.

-Lo que sea, para mi se ha vuelto un libro, se me ha hecho tan largo que lo tomo como tal –_suspiró_- como te decía, comprendí que tenía que aceptar el hecho de repetir la historia hasta que llegaras tu… no tardará en abrirse un portal, y hará que tu y yo nos adentremos a la historia, quizás, aún no lo sé, es solo una teoría, sientas en carne propia mis sufrimientos a través de ella – _iba a hablar pero como adivinando mis pensamientos me interrumpió y dijo_

-No, no podrás salir de esta historia hasta que pases por todo el trayecto de la misma, tú me necesitas a mí y yo a ti para salir de ella y leyendola desde afuera no podrás salvarme.

-¿Como sabes todo eso? ¿te lo dijo la hechicera? –_soltó una risa ironica_

-No, pero es fácil saberlo, si tu estas aqui dentro de la historia es porque tienes que vivir el proceso conmigo y tienes que entender mis sentimientos y conocer mi corazón solo asi podremos salir de ella, y tenemos solo esta oportunidad... no hay más.- _dijo con un semblante de tristeza_.

En ese instante en medio del claro, apareció un circulo negro como si estuviera dibujado en un papel, era más bien como un hueco, ya que su línea era imperfecta.

-Se ha abierto el portal, es momento de avanzar, confía en mí- _me tomo de la mano y me dio un apretón para darme valor, alce mi rostro para ver el suyo y me perdi en sus orbes esmeralda-_

-¿Estás seguro edward?

-¡Por supuesto!, no temas, estaré contigo bella dama- _y me decicó su sonrisa torcida_ -¡Por Dios! –_exclamó_- ¡que mal educado!- ¿Esta hermosa dama tiene nombre?- _Me sonrojé_-

-Cierto que mal educado, acaso no te enseñaron que deslumbrar a una mujer es de mala educación- _soltó una carcajada_- mi nombre es Bella… Bella Swan

-Un placer …Bella, pero el que te deslumbre no te quita belleza, te va bien el nombre...Ahora tienes una historia que leer y un …amigo que ayudar…

Sentí un hueco doloroso en mi pecho cuando dijo que sería mi amigo, no se porque me dolia si apenas y lo conocía. Era atractivo, si, pero en tan poco tiempo de plática...acaso ¿pudo haber surgido otro sentimiento en mi? Debía ser parte de la magia sin duda…

- ¿Te pasa algo Bella?- _me vio con ojos de preocupación_- ¿Te duele algo?

-No, no pasa nada… anda vamos que entre pronto comencemos, rápido seremos libres…

-Bien, vamos- _me jaló del brazo, se puso serio, ¿Acaso lo había ofendido? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Ser libre?_

Entramos al hueco y él se desvaneció para comenzar a ser parte de la historia, comencé literalmente a ver lo que sucedía, era como ser un fantasma. Ninguno de los personajes ahí me veía, ni siquiera Edward, intente hablarle pero no me escuchó, era otra época y era como ver una película en sepía, comencé a darme cuenta que me movía al compás de Edward y empecé a sentir una especie sentimientos diferentes, no eran míos, eran extraños era como si yo fuese Edward y su alma estubiera entrelazada con la mía y los sufriera, primero fue confusión, coraje, ira para pasar a la desesperación, dolor, tristeza y agonía, casi al llegar a la locura, era insoportable y comencé a llorar de ver a Edward sufrir, comencé a sudar frio y a sollozar, quería salvarlo y sacarlo de ahí, y estaba totalmente impotente.

Rosalie en la historia estaba pintada como una dama de sociedad, muy hermosa, pero cruel, había hecho casarse a Edward a la fuerza con ella sin que nadie lo impidiera, sus padres y los padres de Edward estaban de acuerdo con ella, salvo Alice la hermana de Edward quien lloraba la desdicha de su hermano y eso nos dolía a él y ahora a mí por verla sufrir. Alice le pedia a Edward que huyera y fuera feliz, que hiciera su vida con alguien mas, pero lo que ella no sabia es que Edward no podria escapar. Rosalie lo esclavizó en su mansión sin darle tregua alguna, más que el admitiera su amor por ella y besara el piso por donde ella pasara. Edward y yo sufríamos cada noche, hasta que él decidió darle lo que ella quería, se levanto lleno de ira y a la vez desdicha, se sentía frustrado pero no le quedaba más remedio, aceptaría estar a sus pies, se sacrificaría a el mismo… sentí la necesidad de hacer algo por él, no podía dejar que él se sacrificara de esa forma, no cuando ella lo hacia sufrir así, me dolía verlo tan ausente y triste, le entregaría mi corazón con tal de ver sus ojos brillar de nuevo y disfrutar de la sonrisa torcida que me robaba el suspiro. Yo sentía como si ya hubieran pasado años en lugar de minutos, desconocía si desde que desaparecí de mi habitación se había detenido el tiempo, o si había pasado lento, si ya serian días o semanas y me preocupé por Charlie..

En eso algo cambio en la historia, Rosalie me miró por primera vez a los ojos y le recrimino a Edward, le preguntó que quien era yo. Edward volteó y me vió con ojos de sorpresa y yo a él con los mismos ojos al darnos cuenta que ella o más bien el personaje de ella me había descubierto ahí…

Edward volteo para quedar frente a Rosalie..

-Su nombre es Bella y me he enamorado de ella, ¡Lo nuestro se termino Rosalie! no me quedare aqui para que veas como caigo rendido a tus pies, eres una mujer perversa y sin corazón, ¡Núnca encontraras el amor de esa forma!

Ella se puso colérica, y me quede pasmada, Edward me jalo con fuerza y salimos huyendo de la mansión, alcancé a escuchar a Rosalie cuando le gritaba a sus guardias para que nos diesen alcance. Sentí una extraña pero a la vez aliviadora sensación de que la historia estaba llegando a su fín, íbamos llegando a las caballerizas, cuando dos guardias nos alacanzaron, y Edward me colocó detrás de él.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarla!, antes tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver

Edward iba haciéndome hacia atrás cuando apareció el hueco deforme.

-Edward, la salida- _jaloneé su brazo_

-Sálvate tu Bella- me dijo, al ver que nos tenian casi rodeados y me empujó al hueco y este se cerró. Aparecí cubierta en llanto en el suelo de mi cuarto, busqué con urgencia en el piso de mi habitación la historieta, la abrí en la última página y mi corazón se desgarró al ver a Edward tirado en el suelo agonizando, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia, lloré como Magdalena, nada calmaba el dolor que sentía por haberlo perdido de esa forma, todo lo que viví junto a él de nada había valido, todo era en vano y al final no pude salvarlo, mi pecho me dolía me llevé la historieta conmigo a la cama, y deje caer mis lagrimas sobre ella, mientras repetía...

-Edward, ¿Por qué? Ahora estaríamos juntos, ven aquí conmigo, yo soy tu puerto seguro, no te dejes vencer!

-¡Edward vuelve a mí!, Edward yo… yo… ¡Te Amo! Grite desesperadamente.

En eso escuché que tocaron fuera de mi habitación y mi corazón latió desesperadamente,

-¿Bella estas bien?- _Era Charlie, intenté aclarar mi voz_

-Si papá solo fue un sueño- _un sueño repetí para mí misma_

-Ok, corazón me voy al trabajo ya son las 6:50am, ya levántate… buen dia, bye bye!

-Buen día, adiós papá- _alcancé a decirle…_

Me volví a acostar en mi cama, me sentía fatal, no iría a la universidad este día, solo quería morir, mi vida ya no tenía sentido si el ya no estaba aquí conmigo...

-Edward te amo- _susurré abrazando la historieta de nuevo_- te amo, te amo, te amo- _repetí varias veces más_

Y en eso un sonido fuerte como si alguien hubiera caído, se escuchó fuera de mi cuarto. Me quedé estática en mi lugar.

-¿Papa?- _escuché a alguien toser fuerte como si se estuviera ahogando._

Me levante ipso-facto de la cama y abrí la puerta de mi recamara de un jalón. Me quede helada con lo que vi.

-¡Edward! –_sollozé, Edward yacia en el piso bañado en sudor, palido y se veia agotado._

-¿Mi amor estas bien?- _lo abracé, no pude contenerme, y me observo confundido,_

-Bella, en serio, tu... ¿me amas? - _me dejó sorprendida sin palabras…_

-¿Por qué...?

–shh- me silenció- _solo contesta_

-Con toda mi alma

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos pego su frente a la mía, y me miró con sus inescrutables orbes verde esmeralda…

-Tu amor me salvo Bella, fui capaz de luchar por ti, en cuanto escuché tu voz clamando por mí

-Lo logre, lo logramos- _le susurré a la boca._ Lo besé con urgencia, apasionadamente, y él me respondió el beso de la misma forma, me levanto del piso donde nos encontrábamos, entramos a mi habitación y nos entregamos de una forma total y sublime. Cuando terminamos de demostrarnos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, me exhaló en el oído y me susurró:

-Después de que te fuiste y de que lo guardias me golpearan el hueco volvió a aparecer, mis fuerzas se habían agotado, pero algo más fuerte que yo me impulso a seguir, logre entrar en él, y aparecí de nuevo en el claro del bosque y escuche perfectamente la voz de un ángel sollozando, la reconocí como tuya… me llevaste a ti, y aunque no lo hubieses hecho, te hubiera buscado de todos modos porque sin ti mi vida ya no tenía sentido…

...llévame presente, llévame a ti.  
No me olvides, estoy hecho pedazos y acabado.  
Pero ese soy yo tropezando continuamente,  
aprendiendo poco a poco que la vida es así.  
Pensarás después en mí…  
que no fue esa mi mejor decisión pero,  
la más segura que seguir lastimándote…Algún día te buscaré de todos modos

Me tensé

-Ese.. es.. es el texto que leí antes de que aparecieras-_dije nerviosa_-

-¡Lo sé!, nadie mejor que yo lo sabía, es el conjuro para deshacer el hechizo, lo escribió la hechicera al principio de la pagina, pero en todos estos años nadie lo leía, es como si no pudieran verlo, como si nunca hubiese existido esa página, entonces llego ella, la mujer adecuada a la que le fue revelado el texto, un ángel al que no dejaré ir en lo que sobra de mi existencia…

Lo volví a besar con urgencia dejándole saber cuánto lo amaba en ese beso y nos volvimos a amar con tanta pasión y entrega, que dolía tanto amor.

Suena algo ilógico quizás, pero encontré al amor de mi vida en una historieta y ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro…

* * *

****Es la estrofa de la canción traducida e interpretada, no fue traducida como tal.**

***paso por alto los reviews ofensivos y denigrantes**


End file.
